


I'm Not Leaving

by Dawolfinside



Series: How Many AUs Can I Stem From One Story?! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Feels, Foreplay, M/M, Massage, Mpreg Kink, Slight Dirty Talk, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawolfinside/pseuds/Dawolfinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek fight once again. But the outcome is unexpected. But expected.</p><p>**</p><p>This is an AU of another work and more will come. They also can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This work can stand on its own but I encourage you to read both!

"You know what? Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Already did and I hated every single second!"

"That's why you always come back begging and moaning like a cock whore?!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep me satisfied!"

"No, it's  **not**  my fault that the only way to get you to shut up is to shove a cock in your mouth!"

"Y-!" Stiles just cuts off in a wordless rage he feels towards the man standing in front of him. "You know what? I-I'm done! This is clearly not working out for us." At this, Derek's face softens in despair. "Wait, Stiles, you don't mean that-"

"Oh, but I do!" Stiles exclaims, voice wavering a tiny bit. "We fight constantly, so much in fact, that sometimes I don't know the reason, behind it!" Stiles' vision gets blurry. After few seconds that seemed to be hours, Derek spoke again, voice rough, probably  from holding back tears, like the ones threatening to spill from Stiles own eyes. "We can make this thing work." Derek states like he's trying to convince himself more than Stiles.

"I think it's best if I leave now, even better if I never see you again..." Stiles is trying his best to stay strong, but the look on Derek's face just makes him want to run into Derek's arms and whisper  _It's okay,_ and  _I'm so sorry,_ and  _I'll never leave you_ over and over again.

So he does.

*******

Derek picks Stiles up and the boy wraps his legs around his waist. There’s no way Derek is fucking up their relationship again. He almost lost him this time, he can _feel_ it.

With determination he carries Stiles to the bedroom. _This will be good. Perfect, even. He is **not** Kate. _Derek tells himself over and over again as he kisses Stiles slowly and needy. Stiles moans and Derek begins to move them to the bed, working on taking both of their shirts off. Once accomplished Derek drops Stiles on the bed, the boy clearing his head enough to speak.

“Derek, I love you. You shouldn’t feel the need to pl—“ Stiles is cut off by Derek’s mouth on his once again, fiercer this time, but the need is still there. Stiles gasps and Derek’s tongue is there, filling the empty space and Stiles groans.

“I’m going to make love to you.” Derek says when they pull apart again. He then works on Stiles belt buckle and pants while occupying his mouth with the boy’s peaked nipples, biting and sucking fervently as Stiles brings in ragged breaths and clutches his hair.

Derek tugs Stiles pants off and his own sweatpants as well to reveal Stiles straining cock, still trapped in the confines of his underwear  and he _wants_ nothing more than to engulf it down to the hilt and make the boy squirm and come down his throat, but he knows that it will be over before it began, and he’s definitely not going for a _quickie_.

Derek lifts Stiles and quickly turns him over and lightly straddles the boy’s lower back. He leans over to the nightstand beside the bed and opens the middle drawer to reveal the massaging oil he kept there. Its new never opened. Derek never knew why he got it, but he was glad it had been saved. Stiles squirms underneath him.

“What’re you doin—“ Stiles begins, but again fails to finish a sentence as he releases a small gasped _oh_ when he feels Derek’s hands, slick with some liquid on his back pressing with the most perfect pressure. He feels the digits of the older man’s hands spanning his back and squeezing over and over and anything he had been thinking or saying just _melted away,_ into Derek’s magic hands (and he had to have been using the wolfy pain thing, he’s felt it before, but just _not in this way_ ) as they travel up his sides, twisting to his shoulders and any tension there was dissipated. Stiles moans and he feels his dick pulse and jump. He also hears a low growl come from Derek’s chest above him, so he’s not totally oblivious to his need. Just teasing.

Derek  chooses then to lean forward and kiss his way down Stiles spine, the said boy moaning as he feels Derek’s own need pressing up against his back. Derek personally doesn’t like the taste of the oil on his lips but he needs Stiles to feel _everything_ he can give him. ~~Forever, he might add.~~

He bypasses Stiles' ass and the boy whimpers. _Not yet_ he says to himself, but says it to Stiles as a lick to his spine. He then goes to a thigh and presses down with slightly more pressure than usual because he knows Stiles needs it. It shows when Stiles lets out a choked moan and clutches the sheets. He works his hands down his legs and massages Stiles’ feet tenderly and Stiles moans again, arousal wafting of him in waves, affecting Derek to the core. He quickly makes his way up the other leg because he could hardly wait any more.

When he finally reaches Stiles’ perfectly curved ass, still hidden by those tantalizing boxer briefs, he gives the boy’s spine one more sparing kiss as he slowly pulls down his underwear, making sure to scrape his blunt nails on those perfect mounds. Once the underwear is off, Derek reaches for more oil and positions himself right under Stiles’ ass. He kneads his thumbs into the soft skin and quickly moves them up to his spine, as if his ass was a harp. Stiles twists in the sheets and Derek then moves his thumbs in between the boy’s cheeks, every so often catching on his puckered hole, making Stiles groan repeatedly.

After about five more minutes of teasing he then uses his thumbs to pull open Stiles’ ass and he slides his back down the boy’s body to comfortably position himself in between his legs. He hears Stiles’ heart pick up speed as he leans up to give the hole a lick. Just tasting, teasing both Stiles and himself. Once he gets a taste though, he groans, he’s been missing out on _a lot._ He dives back into Stiles’ hole and makes sure it’s deeper now, slowly dipping in and out, clutching his ass like it’s the only thing keeping him anchored, keeping him from losing control. Stiles’ breath shudders and his mouth hangs open as he starts rolling his hips to get Derek deeper inside him. Derek does, but not in the way he thinks. He gasps and moans as he feels one of Derek’s fingers slowly breeching his asshole alongside his tongue, sending sparks up his spine and he groans out a “Fuck!” and without a warning comes untouched.

He sobs a bit as at that moment, while he’s still riding the orgasmic high, Derek chooses then to find his prostate. Derek removes his mouth and starts to remove his finger when Stiles’ urgently reaches back and grabs his wrist with a “Wait!” His breathing calms down a bit before he says, almost whispers.

“Y- you’re going to stop?” Then Derek surprises him and laughs. Honest to god _laughs._ “What’s funny?” Stiles says, suddenly self-conscious. Derek’s laugh softens to a chuckle before he says, “Stiles, you’re still hard.”

Stiles gasps and removes his hand from Derek’s wrist to give his cock a feel and yup, still ready to pound nails. He gets half a laugh out before  it dies and turns into a cry and moans an “O-oh GOD!” as Derek plunges two slicked up digits into his hole, the asshole probably used  his momentary distraction to get his fingers ready with lube.

Derek scissors his fingers inside Stiles, stopping every once in a while to push them up against his prostate. He was tearing Stiles apart, and the boy loved every single part of it. He pushed his ass against the fingers and then groans louder when a third finger joins the other two. He feels _alive_ , the burn of the stretch becoming a sweet sensation, clouding his brain and springing tears to his eyes, not because of the pain, but the love swelling his heart.

“Derek,” he manages to sob out, the fingers stutter inside him, “I _really_ need you inside me, _now._ ” Derek must feel it because the fingers are immediately removed, causing a whimper to crawl up his throat. Before another whine can be formed in his brain and sent to his mouth, Stiles is flipped over. Stiles gasps as his eyes are met with another pair, Alpha red. Derek brushes the tears off of his face. Stiles then does what he’s needed to do for a while.

He kisses Derek with a severity that surprised the man on top of him, Derek felt the love through the kiss. Stiles leans back and stares at the _human_ green kaleidoscope eyes staring back at him, filled with the universe and everything he needs. He smiles and coughs, nodding towards their unfinished business. Derek smiles back and quickly slicks himself up and presses against Stiles hole. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms around his neck, bracing himself as Derek finally pushes forward. Derek’s  mouth is on his as he slowly pushes in. They kiss as Derek sinks into him inch by inch, moans leaking through the seal of their lips.

When Derek’s cock is finally inside to the hilt, nestled against Stiles’ prostate, he tries to give Stiles time to adjust, but he’s having none of it. Stiles stops kissing Derek to grumble a “ _Move_ ” and Derek complies. He pulls back out and plunges back in, Stiles arms tighten around his neck as Derek’s neck as he does it repeatedly, seeming to possibly go impossibly deeper, to his core. Derek dips his head between Stiles’ neck and shoulder lick and suck a bruise, driving  his cock deep inside Stiles while said boy moans and roots his fingers in his hair. Stiles finds his voice again and drives Derek _crazy._

“Oh, shit! Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me! God, I love you! I love the way you feel inside me! FUCK! HARDER!” Stiles screams and little does he know he’s pushing Derek over the edge, his wolf too. “Oh, shit! Fuck me like you can get me pregnant! Like I’m gonna be full of your pups!” Derek roars and bites down on Stiles’ shoulder, _hard_. Stiles comes and Derek’s coming, too. His cock swells against Stiles’ hole and he’s knotting Stiles. “Fuck!” Stiles screams, “Is that—are you—you’re knotting me, aren’t you?” Derek ducks his head into Stiles and nods. _Fuck! He’s going to hate me now! I **knew** this was a bad idea! _Derek says to himself. “Derek… look at me.” Derek lifts his head, ready for rejection. Stiles holds his face in his hands. “Derek, that’s fucking hot.” Then he kisses Derek. This time its Derek’s turn to sob into the kiss. His mother would have loved Stiles, _he_ loved Stiles.

Stiles squeezes down on Derek’s knot and whether intentionally or not, Derek growls and ruts as more cum floods into Stiles’ ass. Stiles gasps and whispers “Derek!” The man just rumbles. “Derek, I _feel_ it!” Derek just mutters an “Mmhmm” and nuzzles into his neck and then mumbles, “Sleep.”

That must’ve been the magic word because  he’s out like a light.

*******

 

Stiles wakes up later to a pain in his stomach. It feels like someone is rearranging his insides. Derek is heavy on top of him and snoring lightly. He does his best to push him off, expecting him not to budge, but he rolls over, much to his surprise. He quickly pads across the wood floor to the bathroom and then loses his lunch… and breakfast. He goes to the sink to wash out his mouth when he looks into the mirror.

He knows Derek bit him, twice. Yet he checks the shoulder to see what he’d have to cover up the following morning. He gasps.

Nothing’s there.

As he stares, like it’s going to come back and he catches a glint. He looks toward it and stares into his own amber eyes. He looks harder and then he sees it. His eyes glow a bright violet, then return to normal. His stomach hurts again and this time they stay purple. Just then he gets a vision. How? He doesn’t know. A child. Eyes glowing an electric blue, staring back at him. The vision goes away and he unconsciously drops a hand to stomach.

“Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ sarcasmistooselfdefense.tumblr.com!


End file.
